1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to allocation of frequency bands to radio communication systems, such as cellular radio communication networks, wireless local area networks or broadcast networks (for example radio broadcasting of television signals).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequency bands are generally allocated to radio communication systems in a fixed manner, in order to limit interference between different radio communication systems.
Frequency bands can also be allocated to radio communication systems dynamically, as a function of space and/or time. For example, frequency band allocation is adapted dynamically to the changing spectrum requirements of a radio communication system covering a conurbation that requires a broader frequency band at the end of the week than at the start of the week.
Some radio communication systems can use frequencies varying in one or more frequency bands, in order not to cause interference within the same radio communication system or to other radio communication systems sharing one or more common frequency bands. However, it is difficult to predict interference between any two radio communication systems whose spectrum requirements can vary.
In the state of the art there is no general method for allocating frequency bands statically or dynamically to any number of radio communication systems in order to guarantee minimum interference between the radio communication systems.